


Your Universe, Your Problem

by TKodami



Category: Batman - All Media Types, LEGO Batman (Video Games), Superman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Kryptonite, Legos, Major Character Injury, No Major Character Death, Photorealism, Superbat Reverse Bang, hyperrealism, prompt without fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: Batman can’t believe how other universes deal with their Batmans when a bunch of them show up in his Gotham City. Can Bruce save Clark, and deal with his extra-dimensional visitors?(An unused prompt for the 2018 Superbat Reverse Bang.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY FRIENDS, I HEARD YOU'D LIKE SOME LEGO BATMAN.

Fullsized version [here](https://i.imgur.com/6Vm5NQ7.png).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: the original sketch+some close-up shots of the final painting!


	2. Sketches and Details!

  
The original sketch for the prompt

  
Close-ups on the final painting, featuring a tiny but ominous bat-shadow in the background! 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt drawn for the 2018 Superbat Reserve Bang. Unfortunately, circumstances arose that caused me and my original author to withdraw this prompt from the bang. This is what’s left of a collaboration that was based around the idea of lots of different Batmen having to solve a crime that they didn’t even care about. Poor Clark. 
> 
> I got to play around with realism and types of photo-realistic painting–a style that I haven’t painted in for some time. I included close-ups of my favorite parts of the painting, including an ominous figure in the background.
> 
> Comic posted for Amnesty Week.
> 
> Rebloggable version of the comic can be found [here](https://superbatreversebang.tumblr.com/post/174330097312/title-your-universe-your-problem-artist-tkodami) on tumblr.


End file.
